


The Mordin Conspiracy

by Mordinette



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordinette/pseuds/Mordinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of entertainment by the good doctor, the female crew of the Normandy becomes enamored with Mordin and would go to any length to give a kickstart to his sex drive. Who will be the lucky one to benefit from their scheming? A fill for the ME kink meme. Rated M for language and suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Performance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the ME kink meme. The prompt said:
> 
> "I love Mordin and I'm sad to see such little love for our favourite Salarian doctor. I would like to see everyone try to get in the poor doctor's pants, maybe they all have their reasons. Maybe it's his skintone or the fact that he is supposed to be as flexible as a gymnist.
> 
> Give me some flustered Mordin lovin! Or, if you like, you can just have someone bend him over his desk. Which would also be nice :D
> 
> Male, Female, human or alien, it's all good!"
> 
> I actually hesitate to post this story, because somewhere along the line Dr. Chakwas has some sexual fantasies about a certain charming salarian, and apparently some people have a problem with that. One reviewer on ff.net said that he/she was going to have nightmares about it... 
> 
> In my opinion just because a woman is middle aged (I think Dr. Chakwas is probably in her fifties) it doesn't mean that she can't have those kinds of feelings anymore. This story was meant to be funny, and of course totally OOC because of the whole premise. Some people did like it, but if it's really that disturbing then please let me know and I'll remove it. Thanks. :)
> 
> My beta reader was the wonderful The Red Celt at ff.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It all started so innocently.

Shepard was in Mordin's lab again, trying to strike up a conversation despite his earlier warnings of disruptions and their dire consequences. But she couldn't help it; she felt drawn to him and couldn't resist the temptation to try and chat with him as often as she could, or at least after every mission. She loved to hear his take on how things went or find out more about him and his life or just laugh at his jokes. She found their conversations calming and at the same time stimulating and if he was hard pressed he would have admitted to the same thing.

So she was thrilled that this time he had a few minutes to talk and when he mentioned that he used to sing Gilbert and Sullivan songs in some multispecies productions she was intrigued.

"You performed Gilbert and Sullivan?" she asked.

"I am the very model of a scientist salarian," he started to sing.

She stood there, eyes wide, as she listened to his rendition of the famous song.

"That was great, Mordin!" she exclaimed after he'd finished the performance and cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "I didn't know you were a performer. Is there anything you're not good at?"

"Not a professional. Negligible personal interest only."

"I don't even remember when was the last time that I saw a live show, musical or otherwise. I'm sure it's the same for everybody here. It would be wonderful to have a fun evening like that..." Her voice trailed off for a moment as she wistfully considered the impossibility of such a wish in their present predicament, but suddenly her face lit up as and idea took hold of her brain. She looked at Mordin with the brightest smile he'd ever seen from her and asked enthusiastically, "How would you like to put together something for the crew's benefit? I'm sure that everybody could use some entertainment."

"No time." He shook his head dismissively. "Need to work on Collector data. Mission too important."

"You could do it while you wait for the results. Come on, Mordin, the crew's mental health is important, too. Considering the stress we're all under and the fact that we might not make it back from the Omega 4 Relay I'd say we all deserve at least one night of fun, don't you?"

Mordin was quiet for a few seconds as he mulled over the proposal, tapping his chin. It _had_ been a while since he'd felt the rush and satisfaction of sharing his love of music with others. Buried in research and solving problems was what he lived for, but once in a while it wouldn't hurt to enjoy the cultural side of life.

"Very well. Will compile songs for entertainment. Performance tomorrow night. 8 P.M. in mess hall," he finally said.

"Great! Thanks Mordin!" Shepard was beaming with joy and would have hugged the salarian if he hadn't already turned back to his work station.

She hurried out of the lab and went straight to Kelly.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" the yeoman asked in her usual cheery manner.

"Kelly, send out an announcement to all personnel that I want to see all of them at 8 P.M. tomorrow in the mess hall. Attendance is not optional."

"Is there something wrong?" Kelly asked, worried by the urgency in Shepard's voice.

"No. On the contrary. Mordin is going to treat us to a night of music and fun. Make sure that everybody comes, even if you have to drag them there by their ears."

"Yes, Commander," Kelly answered, trying to suppress the excitement in her voice.

 _'Mordin! Singing! I can't wait!'_ She couldn't help but smile while she typed up the message and sent it to everybody on board.

 

* * *

 

The mess hall was packed the next night. Some were curious and excited about the event, especially since choices of entertainment on ship were few and far between. Others couldn't wait to get the whole thing over with so they could get back to their duties or just go to bed and sleep. And there were a few who were royally pissed off about the whole affair.

"Why the fuck do we have to sit here for this stupid thing! Who the fuck cares!" Jack was grumbling to anybody who would listen.

"Just start the damn thing already!" Zaeed agreed.

At exactly 8 P.M. Shepard and Mordin strode through the crowd and stepped up onto the small stage that had been improvised between the chairs and the corridor to the main battery.

"All right everybody, please settle down. We can all use some fun and relaxation and our very own Professor Solus has graciously agreed to entertain us tonight. So, without further ado, I give you Mordin Solus!" Shepard announced, flashed a smile at Mordin, then stepped off the stage and sat down on a chair in the first row.

There were a few claps, then Mordin took a little bow, signaled EDI to start the music and burst into song.

"I am the very model of a scientist salarian..."

The audience clapped.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain..."

The audience tapped their feet.

"If I were a rich man, Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum..."

The audience cheered.

Mordin got more and more into the act. He'd never realized until now how much he missed performing. Moving graciously around the stage, belting out songs, telling jokes, doing tap dance—he did it all. He was charming, funny, enchanting, magnetic— the audience couldn't take their eyes off him. By the end of the show everybody was eating out of the palm of his hand.

When it was over the crowd burst out clapping, whistling and hollering. Mordin smiled and bowed, his heart still pounding with the excitement of his performance.

People shook his hands and congratulated him. Zaeed even slapped him on the back.

"Good job mate, that was bloody amazing."

Soon people started to scatter but some of the women remained, forming a circle around him and hanging on his every word with deep admiration in their eyes.

"Hey Mordin, that was pretty good," Jack nodded at him. "You're all right."

"Doctor Solus, your show was simply wonderful. I can't even tell you how much I enjoyed it," Dr. Chakwas said, smiling.

"Yeah Mordin, it was great," Shepard agreed. "I knew you would be a hit!"

Kelly, Kasumi, Tali and Gabby all nodded.

"Thank you all. Glad you liked the show. Now time for bed. Long day today," Mordin said as he broke away from the group and retreated towards the elevator.

"Looks like we'll have to form a Mordin Solus Fan Club," Kasumi chuckled. Slowly they dispersed and headed back to their quarters, thinking about the evening and humming their favorite tunes.


	2. Lust

After a light breakfast Mordin entered his lab softly singing to himself. He was in an upbeat mood; last night's success renewed his energy and he felt that he was ready for any challenge his work would offer.

He tapped some buttons on his omni-tool to bring up some scans and synchronize them with the computer when the door swished open.

"Good morning, Mordin," Tali greeted him. "Can we talk for a minute?"

She sounded a bit nervous and hesitant, so Mordin immediately turned off his omni-tool and faced her with a concerned look.

"Anything wrong?"

"No... not exactly. I'd like to talk about some... personal matters."

"Yes?" He blinked his eyes in what he hoped was an encouraging gesture, but she seemed to get even more anxious.

"Well, I, umm, wondered if you had any suggestions on how to safely have a physical relationship... What with the issue about the germs and my suit and—"

"Not an expert, but don't you just link your suit environment with that of another quarian?"

"The person I'm interested in is not a quarian," she replied in a husky voice and her eyes seemed to be glowing a little bit brighter now.

"Oh?" Mordin tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to continue.

"He's a salarian."

"Oh."

If she had not been wearing a face mask he could have seen her blush and nervously chew her lips waiting for his reply. But he just thought for a while then rattled off his answer as usual.

"Will have to do some research. Might involve creating clean environment, sanitizing salarian's body. Not sure about body fluids. Will let you know. Talk to you later."

Tali stepped closer and put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Mordin. I'll be waiting."

Then she walked out, swaying her hips as suggestively as possible, but alas Mordin had already turned his attention back to his work desk.

 

* * *

 

Kelly took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

_Okay, here we go. No turning back now._

She entered the lab, carefully balancing a tray in her hands.

"Doctor Solus, you've been working so hard. I thought that you might enjoy some nice hot herbal tea," she said, smiling pleasantly as she approached him.

"Hmm?" Mordin looked up from the samples he was examining and his eyes fell on the pretty little cup decorated with roses and holding some steaming hot liquid.

"Oh. How nice of you. Thank you."

He took the cup from the tray and slowly started to sip its contents.

"Aaahh," he sighed, closing his eyes. He did so love a cup of hot tea now and then.

His positive reaction made her heart almost burst with joy.

"Doctor Solus, I really enjoyed your performance last night. I didn't know you could tap dance. You were so graceful, so... flexible..."

She bit her lower lip, blushing.

"You know, I used to dance myself. I was wondering if you could maybe... some day... umm, teach me to tap dance?"

"Hmm..." Mordin tapped his mouth with his finger. "Dance good exercise. Good for cardiovascular health. Might be beneficial. Will have to find time."

"That would be wonderful!" Kelly beamed. "And maybe I could teach you a human dance. It's called a tango. Very... uh... sensual... and passionate..."

"Yes, yes, one day. Have to get back to work now. Thanks for tea."

He put the empty cup back on the tray and picked up his datapad, turning his attention back to the diagrams and numbers on the screen.

Kelly took the tray and walked out of the lab, smiling to herself and feeling like she was walking on clouds all the way back to her work station.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Chakwas was sitting at her desk, trying to concentrate on the requisition form in front of her, but she kept reading the same line over and over without the words actually registering in her brain. Finally, she gave up with a sigh and pushed the pad away.

She leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and started to drum her fingers on her knee, staring off into the distance.

She couldn't get Mordin out of her mind. She had always considered him a highly intelligent being and a brilliant scientist, but last night's performance made her realize that he was also a really, really fun person. And she did have a weakness for men with brains and a sense of humor. Having spent most of her career on spaceships, taking care of soldiers, it's been a while since she'd been on a date with someone like that.

_'What if Mordin walked in right now..._

_"Dr. Solus! How nice to see you!" I'd say._

_"Hello Karin. Please call me Mordin," he'd reply in a husky voice. "Can't stop thinking about you. Had to come."_

_He would come closer and closer, staring into my eyes. My heart would start beating fast and it would be hard to breathe. But I'd try to look calm and alluring._

_"Oh? Is something wrong? Do you need me for something?" I'd ask as if I didn't understand where he was going._

_"Yes. I need you," he would reply. Then he would grab my waist and pull me close, planting a searing hot kiss on my lips._

_"Oh, Mordin," I would moan and collapse in his arms._

_He would pull me over to one of the beds. He'd turn me around, bend me over, and pull down my pants. I would gasp and would get hot and wet with anticipation. Then he'd start to push his massive dick into my..._

_Wait a minute. Do salarians even have dicks... err... I mean penises? They are amphibians in nature, aren't they? Hmm... I'll have to check my medical records._

_On the other hand, what fun would that be? I'd rather check it in person.'_

With a devilish smile she turned back to her desk and started to type an e-mail on her computer.

 

 _Dear Dr._ _Solus,_

_I've been going through my files and realized that I do not have a medical scan for you yet. According to ship regulations I need one for every crew member on board._

_So could you please come by the infirmary at your earliest convenience to get this done?_

_Thank you,_

_Dr. Chakwas_

_Chief Medical Officer_

She giggled like an excited school girl then pushed "Send".

 

* * *

 

Jack just couldn't sit still. She got up from her cot and started to pace up and down in her cramped quarters in Engineering. Last night's show with its blood pumping music and action awakened a primal hunger in her. She had thought that she had gotten beyond those feelings a long time ago and that she didn't need to be touched to feel alive, but now— she had all these urges and cravings and they were driving her crazy.

"Dammit, I'd better go get a drink or two to drown out these stupid thoughts," she decided, then stormed up the stairs and out of Engineering.

As she entered the Port Observation room she noticed Kasumi sitting on the couch, absorbed in watching something on her omni-tool. She crept up behind her to see what she was looking at.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed when she got a closer view.

"Jesus!" Kasumi almost jumped out of her skin. "You almost scared me to death, Jack! And I thought _I_ knew how to sneak up on somebody in complete silence."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Jack inquired while she plopped down on the couch next to Kasumi.

"I hacked Mordin's computer," Kasumi said matter-of-factly, as if that was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"Are you shitting me? Mordin has this kind of stuff on his computer?" Jack was shocked and turned on at the same time.

"Yeah, they were in a folder called 'Mating Practices of Different Species'. There are all kinds of diagrams, pictures and vids. Look, here's one about salarian-human relations."

"Ooh, open it," Jack nudged Kasumi, grinning ear to ear.

When Kelly entered a few minutes later to wash the tea pot and cup she found the two of them sitting on the couch, staring at Kasumi's omni-tool and pointing at something excitedly.

"Look at that one! Shit, I didn't know they could do that!"

"Looks like those long fingers come in quite handy, huh?"

"I like this one. I'd so tap that..."

Kelly strolled closer and looked at the screen.

"Oh, my!" She almost dropped the tray in her hands. "What the... Where did you get something like this?"

"Kasumi hacked into Mordin's computer," Jack grinned.

"What? But why? That's a violation of his privacy!" Kelly sputtered.

"Relax, these were actually among his medical files," Kasumi reassured her. "But if they offend you or you're not interested, you don't have to look."

"I... I didn't say that. Scooch over."

 

* * *

 

"Doctor Solus! I'm glad you came," Dr. Chakwas gave Mordin a big smile as he walked into the infirmary.

"Had a few minutes. Waiting for test results. Ah, so this is the infirmary" he said, looking around. "Very impressive. Had to do with much less on Omega."

"Yes, I heard about the work you did there. The treatment you developed was ingenious. Those people were lucky to have you."

"Might go back there after mission. We'll see. Wanted to do scanning?"

"Yes. This way please."

She signaled for him to lie down on the bed with the scanner and turned on the machine. As the rays passed through his body she cleared her throat and started up the speech that she had carefully prepared in her mind.

"Umm, Doctor Solus, I'm thinking about doing some comparative research about human and salarian physiology. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? Just out of scientific curiosity."

"Certainly. Would be happy to provide information you need."

"That's wonderful, thank you. Oh, you may get up now. Please have a seat." She pointed at a chair and when he sat down she settled down herself, facing him.

"I have already collected some data but I'm still missing a few details about the reproductive process of salarians."

She glanced at him to check his reaction, but he was sitting there with no apparent concern about the line of questioning, so she continued.

"As I understand it, salarians are similar to amphibians on Earth, correct?"

"Yes, that is true. However, Sur'Kesh is different from Earth. Different planet, different evolution. Salarian female lays eggs. Salarian male ejaculates sperm from penis to fertilize a fraction of eggs."

_'Yes! So they do have—'_

"To make female lay eggs male needs to excite and arouse female," Mordin continued. "This can involve stimulation with finger or tongue or penetration with penis."

"Hmmph," Dr. Chakwas whimpered.

"Feel all right?" Mordin asked, tilting his head to the side with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," Dr. Chakwas squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Stimulation can take a long time. Salarian males need to have stamina and may need to try different methods, different positions. Find erogenous zones that work best for female."

"Hmmph," Dr. Chakwas whimpered again, loosening her shirt collar.

"Need any more help?"

"No. Thank you," she said, trying not to sound like she had just inhaled some helium.

Mordin stood up and headed to the door.

"Nice chat. Good luck with research."

And with that he was gone.

_'I... think I need some private time now.'_

"EDI, I'm going to be in my quarters for a while. Let me know if somebody has a life threatening emergency. Otherwise, just tell them that I'll be back later," she announced then left in a hurry.


	3. The Scheme

The next few days Mordin could hardly get anything done. Someone was always coming by, trying to talk, ask for his opinion or help, or even invite him to go and participate in some kind of activity. Exasperated, he put an encrypted lock on the lab's doors but somebody soon hacked the script and the interruptions continued.

So when Shepard came by and asked if they could talk he grabbed the opportunity.

"Actually, wanted to talk," he said as he put down the sample he'd been examining and looked up at the commander. "Medical matters. First thought it was some kind of infection or drug influencing crew. Ran tests, found nothing."

"Are we in some kind of danger?" She frowned, her senses on full alert at the possibility of yet another problem. As if she didn't have enough shit to deal with already. "Have you consulted with EDI? Maybe we should—"

"No, no, nothing like that." He shook his head dismissively. "Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species react differently to stress. Have had other species attracted to me before. Awkward. Not interested."

"You mean people have been making a pass at you?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. This wasn't the kind of ship-wide issue she'd expected.

"Constantly." He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for second. "Very awkward."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You are a very attractive person, Mordin." She looked deep into his eyes and took a few steps towards him.

"Salarian reproduction different. Very little sex drive," he went on.

"Oh... That's too bad," she stopped in her tracks, disappointed.

Then something occurred to her that made her perk up. "But didn't you say before that you would do anything necessary for the success of the mission? Your assistance in releasing stress would be very... and I mean VERY... helpful."

"Would like to try. But, no sex drive. If intended to try human, would try you."

"Well, that's at least nice to hear," she smiled.

Mordin nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Will need to tell other females. Clear the air. More efficient if told in group. Takes less time."

"You're going to turn them down in a group session?" Shepard had thought that she had gotten used to the salarian's quirks these last few weeks, but this was something new.

"Sure. Why not?" He shrugged. "Like I said, takes less time. Need to get back to work as soon as possible."

"Fine. Just... be gentle" she sighed.

"Wouldn't dream of being anything else."

 

* * *

 

When Mordin entered the Infirmary he found Dr. Chakwas, Tali, Kasumi, Kelly and Jack already waiting for him. He had sent a message to all of them asking to meet him there. They couldn't imagine what this whole thing was about, so when he appeared they stopped talking and turned towards him expectantly.

He paused in the middle of the room, cleared his throat, then started to talk.

"Thank you for coming. Need to talk. Aware that dangerous mission is causing stress. Stress can cause attraction and sexual tension. Sexual activity can be good stress release. But not with me. Not interested. Salarians have very little sex drive. Sorry. Hope you understand."

He cleared his throat again then turned around and walked out, leaving the women staring after him in shock.

Jack was the first one to talk.

"What the hell?"

"Well, it seems like our favorite salarian is not interested in sex," sighed Kasumi.

"Bullshit! I've never met a man who was not interested in getting into a woman's pants," Jack declared. "Or into another man's pants."

"He's not just any man though," Kelly wistfully interjected. "He's a brilliant salarian scientist. And unfortunately it seems that salarians are just not into sex."

"Too bad. He's so cute," Tali said.

"And funny," Dr. Chakwas added.

"Not to mention he kicks ass in battle!" Jack got up and started to pace up and down. "It seemed like he actually wouldn't be against it, it's just that he's not that horny. Maybe we can do something about that."

"What do you mean? What exactly can we do? Perform a pole dance and strip show? I don't think that even that would change his mind," Tali smirked.

"No. But there might be some drug or herb or whatever to help him get his sex drive back."

"And how are we going to convince him to take something like that?" asked Kasumi.

"We don't. We just slip it in his drink," Jack winked.

"What are you saying? We can't just trick him like that! That would be unethical!" Kelly jumped up from her chair in horror.

"Think of it as an experiment. Who knows if it would work anyway? This would be a blind test... where _he_ would be the blind subject of the procedure."

"He's not a sample in a petri dish to experiment on!" exclaimed Dr. Chakwas.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea," Kasumi said. "What harm would it do? He might even enjoy himself. It's not like we're going to force him to do something. We'd just help him get over a bump... and give us a chance... Don't tell me that salarians themselves don't use something like that. How are they able to reproduce otherwise?"

All eyes turned to Dr. Chakwas, waiting for her reply.

"Well..." she finally started to talk, "I have to admit that I have been doing some research on the topic."

"And?" everybody exclaimed as if on cue.

"And... It is true that salarian females sometimes resort to an extract from a certain herb that acts as an aphrodisiac. It has no smell or taste and it is extremely hard to detect."

"Now you're talking!" Jack exclaimed. "So, where can we get some?"

"On the black market, I think," the doctor replied thoughtfully. "I have a source that I'm sure could procure some for us. But this whole thing has to be a secret that we have to guard with our lives. If anybody found out, we'd be in big trouble."

"All right. So we'll never tell anybody about this," Kasumi said.

"All right!" Jack exclaimed. "Let Operation Hot Stud begin."


	4. The Winner

It took a couple of weeks, but the extract finally arrived, smuggled in among some medical supplies. The conspirators had a meeting in Kasumi's quarters and made careful plans for the night. Drawing straws determined that Tali would try her luck first.

"All right, here's the battle plan," Kasumi said. "Dr. Chakwas prepares the extract while Kelly makes some tea. We mix the two together, then Kelly takes the drink to Mordin and leaves it there. We wait 15 minutes for the stuff to take effect, then Tali goes in and... Well, we'll see what happens then."

"Hopefully some magic," Tali laughed, trying to hide her nervousness.

 

* * *

 

Mordin was in his lab, as usual, working on the Collector samples. He was making good progress, so when Kelly walked in with the tea he was glad to take a little break and enjoy the hot drink. Thankfully Kelly left, so he could sip the tea in silence, savoring every drop. He closed his eyes and felt happy and peaceful for a moment. Then something started to stir inside him. He saw her face, smiling at him. He could almost feel her touch and hear her laugh. Suddenly he realized that he longed to be with her, to hold her, to touch her, to make everything all right for her. His heart pounding, he started to pace in the spacious room, wondering what he should do. Then he made up his mind and hurried out of the lab.

 

* * *

 

Tali walked in a few minutes later to find no sign of Mordin.

"EDI?" she called out.

"Yes, Tali," came the answer.

"Where is Mordin?"

"Doctor Mordin Solus is in Commander Shepard's cabin".

_'Dammit.'_

* * *

 

Shepard was sitting on the couch in her tank top and shorts, her feet propped up on the table, a datapad in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. After a hard day of giving orders, kicking ass, and dealing with the constant problems that the crew never seemed to get tired of coming up with her time was finally her own to spend any way she pleased. And what she wanted most right now was to have a drink and read the steamy romance novel that she had downloaded from the extranet. Kasumi's books got her hooked but she had already exhausted her little library. Of course she would have preferred to have the real thing right there, but... beggars can't be choosers, as her mother used to say.

She was right at the part where "David put his strong arms around her, pulled her close, his lips brushing against her own, making her tremble and moan," when Mordin walked in.

"Mordin!" she gasped, almost dropping her drink at the sight of the good doctor charging in with some urgent purpose. "Is there something wrong?"

"Shepard. No, everything is right. In fact, everything is wonderful. You are wonderful."

"What? Are you okay?" She put the glass and datapad down and stood up then took a few steps towards him with a worried look on her face.

"Never been better. Wanted to be with you. Wanted to... touch you."

He reached out and stroked her bare arms, then his hands moved down to her waist, then her hips, and settled there. She stared at him in disbelief and what she saw in his eyes was not the usual sparkle of scientific curiosity or contemplation but affection and desire.

_'Maybe there IS some kind of alien influence on board. Or some virus. Or whatever,'_ _she thought._

For a moment she considered asking him if he was sure that the tests were all negative, but quickly discarded the idea. ' _So what if that's the case? I don't care. We can worry about that later. I want this. I NEED this.'_

She slowly reached out and touched his face to stroke his cheeks, then her fingers traveled up to his horns and gently caressed them. He made a rumbling sound in appreciation, pulled her close and pressed his mouth against hers. Her stomach trembled as she parted her lips and their tongues brushed against each other in a slow and gentle kiss. When his hands moved to her back and traveled up under her shirt, stroking the smooth skin over her hard muscles, she made her decision: she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed. He offered no resistance.

 

* * *

 

"Did you see how happy and relaxed Shepard looked this morning? Damn, I want what she had. Next time we're docked somewhere I'm so getting myself a salarian," Jack said the next day when the group met to discuss the previous night's events.

"Yeah, but unfortunately not this salarian," sighed Kasumi. "Mordin only has eyes for Shepard."

"She wouldn't take too kindly to any attempts anyway. You should have seen her smirk when she saw me this morning," added Tali, shaking her head.

Operation Hot Stud canceled, the band sadly dispersed.

 

* * *

 

After another hard day Shepard was standing in the shower with her face turned up, letting the water cascade over her body and loosen up her tense muscles when she felt a pair of long arms circle around her waist from the back.

"Mordin," she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes, and leaned into his embrace.

He bent down and kissed her neck.

"Needed to be with you," he said, and all the stress and tension of the day melted away.

He turned off the water, picked up the thick towel and wrapped her in it, holding her tight.

"Can't imagine a night without you anymore," he murmured.

"Neither can I," she smiled and put her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

There was one thing the conspirators were right about: all he had really needed was a little help to get over that bump.

 

 

~The End~


End file.
